1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a curved display screen.
2. Background Art
Thanks to several favorable characteristics of a liquid crystal display device such as the reduction of thickness of the display device and the reduction of weight of the display device, a demand for a liquid crystal display device has been spreading to various applications ranging from a computer display, a mobile phone display or the like to a television receiver set. Since the liquid crystal display device can reduce a thickness of a liquid crystal display panel thereof, recently, the liquid crystal display device has been also used as a display device having a curved display screen (flexible display).
A liquid crystal display panel can be bent by making a glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel thin. Such a liquid crystal display panel can be used in various applications including the amusement application such as a slot gaming machine or a pachinko gaming machine or a curved display which is arranged on a circular pillar or the like in a exhibition hall or a station. JP-A-2003-280548 (patent document 1) discloses a technique which makes a glass substrate thin so as to bend the glass substrate and, at the same time, reinforces the glass substrate by adhering a substrate reinforcing layer to the glass substrate. Patent document 1 also discloses the use of a polarizer as the substrate reinforcing layer.